Cursed
by Rune of the Wind
Summary: [Golden Pair light shonenai][ONESHOT] Eiji gets scared by an idea of Fuji's and asks Oishi to sleep over. Fluff.


Cursed

"_Trust me."_

_Those two words, especially coming from one Fuji Syusuke, were a very scary thing to Eiji._

"_M-mou…are you sure you know what you're doing?" the redhead asked timidly, sending a small glance to the oversized teddy bear._

"_I know exactly what I'm doing, Eiji." The tensai smiled placidly. "My sister taught me everything." Somehow, that didn't ease the redhead's nervousness. With a sigh, Fuji scooted closer towards the bear. "Alright, let's begin."_

"_B-but what if you do something wrong!" Eiji exclaimed, arms going around the plush creature. "You might injure Daigorou, or something!" He pouted. Certainly, he wouldn't let someone ruin his bear. After all, it had been a gift from a very special person._

"_It won't go wrong." Fuji continued to smile. "Trust me." he repeated, pressing one hand against the bear's midsection._

"_Nyaaa_…" Eiji pouted, turning over again in his bed. He glanced across his room to see the dark silhouette of Daigorou leaning slightly to the left. He still wasn't sure what Fuji had done to his beloved bear, but whatever it was, it was starting to creep him out. He turned over again, determined not to let his imagination run. The redhead shut his eyes as images of a rabid bear ran rampant through his mind.

"_Nya_…Oishi will know what to do." he murmured, reaching over for the phone on his nightstand. He glanced at the time, reasoning that eleven at night wasn't too late, and quickly dialled the number, listening to the dial tone go twice, then pick up.

"_Moshi moshi_?" a tired voice answered.

"Oishi…" Eiji turned over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Eiji? What's wrong?" the boy on the other end asked, fatigue disappearing from his voice.

"Can you sleep over…?" the redhead mumbled.

"Right now?" Oishi asked, sounding incredulous. "It's almost midnight, Eiji…"

"Please?" he added a bit of whine to his voice. "I can't sleep, Oishi…It's scary, _nya_…"

Oishi couldn't argue with a scared Eiji. "A-Aa…let me ask _okaa-san_…Can you wait a second?"

Eiji nodded, even though he knew his doubles partner couldn't see. As he waited, he glanced around his room again, spotting the forbidding shadow of Daigorou on the opposite end. He was letting his imagination race again… Just as he was curling up into a ball under his covers, Oishi's voice returned.

"Eiji? _Okaa-san_ said it was okay if I slept over. I'll take my bike. Are you sure your parents are all right with this? Have you asked them?" He sounded a bit worried, but that was typical Oishi.

"_Hai, hai_…they'll be alright with it. Just meet me at the back door, okay?" Eiji twisted the corner of his blanket in his free hand.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes, Eiji. It's a bit chilly out. Make sure you wear a jacket when you go outside to wait, okay?"

"_Hai, hai_." The redhead sighed, getting up slowly, eyes averted from Daigorou's corner. "Hurry, _nya_?"

"I-I will…don't worry, Eiji." They said their short goodbyes, and Eiji hung up. Standing, he pulled on his slippers, opening his door slowly and heading out into the dimly lit hallway. Everyone was already asleep, or just dozing, so he tried his best to be quiet. Treading cautiously across the creaky floorboards and down the carpeted stairs, Eiji made his way to the back door.

He only had to wait about seven minutes before he heard Oishi's footsteps on his patio. He looked out the window and grinned as he saw his doubles partner leaning his bike against the wall. The other boy carried a small overnight bag over one shoulder. Eiji slowly unlatched the door, careful not to make much noise, and then pulled it open, letting Oishi in.

Oishi smiled at Eiji, the whole time looking the boy over to make sure nothing was physically wrong. He took off his shoes, and then followed the redhead up the stairs and across the thankfully silent floorboards. As soon as they got back into Eiji's room, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong.

Before Oishi could get a single word out though, the redhead had already launched himself into his arms.

"E-Eiji…? Why did you call me over so late?" He put his arms loosely around his partner's waist, trying to catch a glimpse of the other boy's face.

"Scared, _nya_…" Eiji buried his face in Oishi's sweater, inhaling the other's scent. It calmed him down a bit.

"Why would you have anything to be scared about? Did you have a nightmare?" Oishi had started rubbing small circles into Eiji's back, trying to soothe his friend.

"No…Fuji did it, _nya_…" The redhead clung tighter.

Oishi frowned slightly. "Fuji did what…?" If the _tensai _was involved, it couldn't be good.

"He…I think he cursed Daigorou!" Eiji nearly wailed, only managing to keep his voice down because everyone else was sleeping. "He did this weird thing that he said his sister taught him, and now Daigorou's cursed and is gonna come after me and get me in my sleep-"

"Eiji, Eiji…" Oishi stroked the redhead's back some more, hushing the boy lightly. "Daigorou's not cursed. He's not going to come after you." Before Eiji could interrupt, he continued. "_Daijobu, ne_? I'll sleep here and protect you, okay?" He knew he couldn't reason with Eiji properly until he calmed down more.

Eiji nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "Okay…but you better sleep close! It'll make me sleep better."

"Alright. Deal. Come on, into bed then…" As Eiji pulled away from him, Oishi noticed the surreptitious glance towards the bear's corner. "Ah, let me just change and I'll be right back, okay?" After getting a small nod from Eiji, he headed off quietly into the bathroom, changing into his bedclothes.

When he returned, Eiji was huddled under the blankets. Oishi smiled, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I hope you're not already asleep…"

The mound of blankets shifted and Eiji poked his head out, hair slightly mussed. "Of course not. Can't go to sleep without Oishi…" He lifted up the edge of the blanket, letting the other in.

With a smile, Oishi slipped under the covers, feeling the redhead curl up to him almost instantly. " Are you going to sleep now, Eiji?"

A muffled '_Hai_' was heard from somewhere under the blanket, and Oishi lifted it up, chuckling. "Comfortable there?" Receiving a quick nod, he ducked his head under the cover, grinning. "It's warm here…"

Eiji glanced up, barely able to see Oishi, but he could feel the other's breath on his face. His cheeks flushed pink, and he was glad for the darkness. "_Hai_…" He felt Oishi's hand brush his arm, knowing the other boy was trying to calm him down more.

"Sleep, Eiji. I'll be right here when you wake up…"

The redhead nodded with a small sigh, closing his eyes. The light stroking on his arm was making him sleepy.

"_Nya_…Oishi?" he murmured, stifling a small yawn.

"_Hai_?" Oishi continued stroking his partner's arm, his eyes slipping closed.

"_Arigatou_…" Eiji mumbled, snuggling closer. "Fuji didn't really curse Daigorou, did he?"

Oishi shook his head slowly, making a negative noise. "He wouldn't do something like that. He probably pretended to, just to scare you…"

Eiji yawned widely. "Oh well…" He let out a small sigh, drifting into sleep again. "_Nya_…Good night, Oishi."

"Good night, Eiji…" Oishi smiled, moving his hand up to run through the redhead's hair. "Sweet dreams…"

Eiji had already fallen asleep though, his soft snores eventually lulling Oishi to a peaceful sleep as well.

OWARI

Glossary:

_Mou_ - Expression of frustration or annoyance

_Tensai-_ literally 'genius'

_Nya_- Noise Eiji makes. Similar to the noise a cat makes.

_Moshi Moshi_ – hello (over the phone) can also be said to get someone's attention.

_Okaa-san_- 'mother'

_Hai_- 'yes' or 'alright'

_Daijobu, ne_?- it's all right, hey?

_Arigatou_- thank you

_Owari _- The end, or 'finished'


End file.
